The Tapestry of Lemons
by Mouat97
Summary: Ginny is tired of Hermione lecturing her about her O.W.L.S, so she does what any teenager would do. She kidnaps her boyfriend in a dark corridor! Lemon! First time sexual situation. A few swear words. Please R&R!


The Lemonade Tapestry

"-need to show more responsibility! I'm quite disappointed in you-" Ginny groaned internally as Hermione lectured her about blowing off studying for her owls last night. Tuning out her friend's high pitched bitching, she focused on happier thoughts. Her cheeks colored slightly as she thought about what she had been doing instead of reviewing.

Ginny knew that Hermione was not stupid; quite the opposite, really. But, Ginny hoped that Hermione didn't know or would want to know what she had been doing, because she knew that she wouldn't really want to know the truth.

She also hoped that Hermione didn't put together the dots and realize that the reason Harry had ditched her and Ron for their study group was to go and meet her outside on the Quidditch Pitch.

As they walked toward the Great Hall, Ginny suddenly spotted a tapestry approaching. To the unexperienced eye, it just looked like a very handsome decoration, but Ginny knew better. She knew that there was a secret passage in there, perfect for hiding from people. Hoping that her friend was too busy lecturing her to see this, she dove sideways into the passage, holding the tapestry still so that it didn't move. To her relief, Hermione continued to lecture her, and she did a quiet victory dance as her voice slowly faded.

Now if only she could have Harry in here. Ginny felt her body tingle as she thought about what they had done last night. If the damned Slytherin Team hadn't decided to go onto the pitch to practice, Ginny didn't think that she would still a virgin. She moaned softly as she ground her teeth in frustration, sinking down the wall in exasperation. "Fucking cockblockers," she grumbled.

Suddenly, her ears perked up, hearing somebody roaring with laughter nearby. She would recognize that laugh any day. She jumped up, peeking out unseen from behind the tapestry as the voices of her brother Ron and Harry approached. A sly smile blossomed across her face as she formed her plan. She just hoped that she would grab Harry instead of her brother….because that would just turn out really awkward.

"-I swear, she said it!" Ron choked out, and the two boys roared with laughter again. Impatiently, Ginny waited for the right moment as the voices of Ron and Harry approached where she was hiding. As she looked out, she saw Harry walking next to the tapestry she was behind. Grinning deviously, Ginny wordlessly grabbed Harry's hand, yanking her boyfriend head first into the secret hiding spot. Her free hand covered his mouth as it opened to protest, but he shut up when he saw her standing there in the dimly lit corridor.

"Gin? Wha-" before he could get a full sentence out, she pulled him viciously toward her, crushing her lips to his. Any protests that he had had died as he kissed her back with equal vigor, pulling her flush against his body with a groan of pleasure against her swollen lips.

Her hands crept slowly and slyly from behind his neck to down his front, sliding up his shirt to rest against Harry's heart. Ginny could feel it pounding in his chest as his hands trailed up and down her back, caressing her soft, supple skin and leaving exploding fireworks in their wake. She felt a thrill of excitement as he growled, forcing her backward until her back was pressed against the wall, not breaking from kissing her once. Ginny gave a wanton moan of mind numbing pleasure, pulling herself up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him impossibly closely. Dimly, in the back of her mind, she heard the lunch bell ring, but she forgot all about it as Harry trailed his lips down her neck and chest, leaving burning fire in his wake.

As Harry yanked her button down shirt off her body roughly, she could only think about how good she felt, and how she never wanted him to stop, both their hearts racing as he touched her in ways that only he had ever done, and would only ever be able to do.

Trying not to giggle, Ginny kept her iron grip on Harry's neck as her back lost purchase against the wall, and they both ended up sliding down it. She ended up on her back, Harry supporting his weight as he hovered over her, a crooked smile lighting up those bright green eyes that took her breath away. Her chest heaved again and again as her shirt disappeared off of her gently, shortly followed by her bra. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as Harry crushed his mouth to her hardened peak, sucking roughly as his hand pulled and tweaked her opposite nipple. She slid her hands to his head, tugging on his unruly raven locks as her back arched in ecstasy. Ginny's arousal began to pool between her thighs, and she rubbed them unconsciously against Harry's growing hardness, trying to gain relief. His answering gasp was pleasure-filled, and he began to thrust his hips against hers. She didn't bother being quiet with her moaning, as she knew that most of the castle would be down at lunch by now.

As he nibbled and licked her breasts, her hands found the buttons to his school shirt, and she eagerly undid them quickly. Harry took a quick break from devoting his attention to her perfect breasts to shrug out of his shirt, and before he got the chance bend his head over her again, Ginny unbuckled his belt, impatiently shoving his pants down and off of his toned thighs. She eyed him with appreciation, mentally thanking Quidditch for creating such a sexy body. As she did this, Harry gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes, asking her for permission to do the same to her, which was quickly granted by the certainty and love in her chocolate brown eyes. He slowly, agonizingly tugged her skirt down and past her ankles, leaving both of them only in their underwear. Harry slowly trailed his lips back up to hers, sucking and kissing her sweet skin as he went.

He kissed her again, softly this time, love and caring injected into their embrace as her hands slid around him to wrap around his back. It quickly turned desperate as Harry gently, painfully slid his tongue across her lips, begging her with his moans of pleasure to grant him entrance. Instantly, her mouth dropped open, and with a gasp he plunged his tongue inside. Their tongues met and danced in a complex tango together as they gripped each other's hair. Her cheeks flamed a color that countered her fiery locks as he slowly slid his hand down her stomach and into her lacy white panties. She whimpered desperately into his mouth as he ran his index finger up and down the sides of her warmth, slyly avoiding the place where she needed him the most.

He finally broke away from her, his lips swollen and red as he looked deep into her brown eyes. His eyes never left hers as he slowly eased her panties down her legs. When they were finally off of her body, Harry gently pushed her backward, so that she was lying on her back with her womanhood completely exposed to him. Ginny's legs opened unconsciously as he caressed her thighs softly, inviting him to touch her while the scent of her arousal entered his nostrils. It smelled musky with a hint of flowers, and something specifically Ginny that he couldn't quite put a title on.

Harry knelt down carefully to get a better idea of what he was doing, and hesitated slightly. He had never done this before, never gotten this far before. Ginny was his first base, and now his second. Harry had no doubt that both of them wanted this from the other, but he was terrified that he would either hurt her or not do it right. Swallowing his panic, he bent his head so that when he exhaled, it was on her wet slit. Ginny jumped in surprise as she felt him breathing on her center. Instantly, she sat up, reaching down to grab his face in her hands as her lips parted lustfully. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, Harry by her side with these wonderful feelings swirling around her.

"Harry," she whispered, her voice soft and willowy with desire. "You don't have to-" he cut her off with a chaste kiss to her already swollen lips. He rested his forehead on hers as he smiled.

"I _want_ to." He said with certainty, and before she realized what was happening, Harry licked slowly all the way across the length of her center. Moaning loudly from the sensations that rushed through her, Ginny let her head fall backward as Harry explored her with his mouth. He didn't leave a single stone unturned, taking his time to learn everything about her. Harry could feel his hardness growing inside of his boxers as he pleasured the beauty lying before him, until it was almost painful.

Ginny panted as he suckled and kissed his way around her warmth. A high pitched keen erupted from her lips as his tongue flicked past her swollen nub, and her back arched painfully up into his touch. "Harry," Ginny breathed, her heart pounding desperately in her chest as his tongue moved away from her clit to explore some more. "More." Her heart clenched with emptiness as he pulled his lips away from her slick pussy to look up at her. She squirmed slightly under his tender gaze, completely exposed to him.

"Show me," He murmured, blushing slightly that he didn't know what made her feel the best. Noting the brightness in his cheeks, Ginny threw him a dazed, lusty smile as she looked up at him, desire clearly written in her eyes. Gently, she took his hand and slowly trailed it down from her waist to her swollen nub, gasping as his digit made contact with the little bundle of nerves.

"Right there," Ginny whimpered, her head falling back as he slowly circled it with his hands. Suddenly, without warning, Harry seemed to get his confidence back, and crushed his mouth to the area that was Ginny's sweet spot. "Oh god!" she shrieked, her hips jerking slightly as she tried to push him closer to her clit, her eyes flying closed as her whole body seemed to tremble. She felt as if she was soaring up a steep cliff, the top getting closer and closer as he flicked her nub with his tongue with just the right amount of roughness without hurting her. She reached her peak without warning, and she screamed Harry's name as she tumbled over the edge, her first non-self-inflicted orgasm. Her thighs twitched against Harry's head as he continued to suck on her clit.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, Harry moved his mouth down slightly, lapping up her juices as they poured out of her opening. A smaller orgasm ripped through her as she clenched her teeth, her eyes still shut while she rode it out. Finally, Harry lifted his head up, and when he saw Ginny lying there drenched in sweat, her chest heaving from the aftershocks, he slowly kissed his way back up her body until he was at her lips again. She had never looked more beautiful than she did then, and he took great pride in knowing that he was the person responsible for her undoing.

Ginny moaned softly into his mouth as he pressed his painful hardness into her leg. Still kissing Harry, Ginny carefully pushed Harry back so that she was lying on top of him. She reluctantly pulled away from his kiss to suck her way down to the edge of his boxers, but when she brushed her fingers across them, Harry sat bolt upright. He stopped Ginny's movements by placing his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have to," He told her, still staring into her eyes. "I don't expect that in return." Ginny's cheeks flared as she tried to look down, but Harry held her chin up by placing his other hand under it.

"I want to," she breathed, copying his words from earlier. She gently pulled away from him, and with his help, she got his boxers down and off of his body. Ginny's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Harry's erection, wondering how on earth that was ever supposed to fit inside of her. As she stared in awe, a small drop of precum slid out of the slit on the top of its head, and she was suddenly interested in what it would taste like. Licking her lips, Ginny carefully licked the tip of his cock, feeling his whole body shudder as she did so. It tasted sweet, but salty at the same time, and she kind of liked it.

Scooting herself down so she was at a better angle, Ginny slowly let Harry's penis slide into her mouth, gagging slightly as she took about half of the total length inside. When it hit the back of her throat, Ginny relaxed more, taking in about an inch and an half more before she decided it was getting hard to breathe. She let it slide halfway out of her mouth so that she could take a deep breath before taking it back in, finding a steady rythmn that made Harry start to moan.

Ginny felt Harry's hands reach down to knead the back of her head, gripping tighter but not painfully as she picked up the pace. Soon, she was bobbing her head up and down his member without any more discomfort to her. As Harry's moans and grunts increased in volume, his hips twitching under her, she decided to try something. Carefully, she ran her teeth just slightly under his head, and Harry let loose a breathy strand of curses.

"Fuck, Gin," his head fell backward as his hips began to jerk erratically. "Ugh, shit, that feels amazing." Ginny felt herself blush slightly as she sucked his cock, increasing the pleasure in response to his words. "Oh god, I-I'm almost there, baby."

Ginny bobbed her head up and down faster as she reached down, taking his balls in her small, smooth hand and gently squeezing them. This did it for Harry, and his teeth clenched as he hissed, "I'm coming." Ginny didn't make a move to stop, and Harry released his cum inside of her, shocking her slightly at the total amount. However, she managed to swallow all of it, letting his semi-hard cock slide out of her mouth so that she could lick the excess off of her lips.

The sight of that was enough to make Harry harden completely again, and he pushed himself forward, crushing his lips to Ginny's as he straddled her. Her eyes opened as he halted, waiting for her to say something. She nodded with a sly smile at the obvious question in Harry's eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, reached up to brush a stray hair off of her face, lingering there. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand.

"Yes." She said with certainty, reaching her own hand up to caress his cheek, her eyes opening slowly. "Just go slow."

"Always," Harry smiled at his girlfriend before he lined up his member with her opening, still slick from the juices that flowed out of her. A low, guttural moan escaped him as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of her tight hole, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside and make her his. But, he waited before slowly easing himself inside bit by bit, until he hit a wall inside of her.

Harry briefly remembered hearing something about how this was extremely painful for a woman her first time having sexual intercourse, but that the pain lessened if you relaxed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Ginny's, startling her, but she accepted his kiss without complaint, relaxing into him. When he felt her completely relax around him, he hurriedly pushed through the barrier blocking him from feeling all of Ginny's warmth. She jerked in his arms as he slid fully into her, a strangled shriek escaping into his mouth as he whispered words of love to her, trying to calm her down. Her body heaved from the aftershock of the pain, and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed in her eyes.

Harry kissed away twin tears as they cascaded down her freckled cheeks, willing the pain away by staying absolutely still inside of her, although every instinct in his body screamed at him to start pounding into her and taking her to the other edge of sanity. When her beautiful brown eyes finally opened again, they were filled with wariness, but no sign of pain. "Okay," she whispered as he lay his head on her chest, directly over her heart. Her arms automatically wound themselves around his neck as he listened to her heart beat steadily. "Go slow, please."

Harry closed his eyes as he carefully pulled himself most of the way out of her, before gently pushing back in, groaning softly as her tight warmth encased his shaft. She hissed in discomfort as he pumped agonizingly slow in and out of her, nails digging into his back. But, slowly, her grip relaxed and her hips started to move in sync with his, eliciting gasps from both of them. "More," she moaned softly into his ear, and he understood her perfectly this time. Steadily, Harry began to pick up his pace, pushing in and out of her at a quicker tempo.

Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head as Harry pumped quickly into her, gasping each time his head brushed the wall. Her heart began to thump erratically as he turned his head, taking her breast into his mouth as he made love to her. Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her even deeper, if that was possible. Harry suddenly reached down to where they were connected, his fingers caressing her swollen nub as he pounded into her. The feelings of him on her breast, her clit, and inside her were too much, and she felt herself fall over the edge again as she cried out into his shoulder. Harry did not stop—he picked up the pace once more as she came down from her high, making her eyes flutter with all of the sensations.

He moved his head from her breast to kiss her fervently, his movements becoming erratic as they moaned together. Impossibly, Ginny felt herself fall over the edge once again, her scream silent again as she pulsed around him. At the same moment, Harry tensed up, letting out a choked yell. "Oh god, Harry, yes, yes! Ooooh!" she broke their kiss and sobbed into his skin as she felt herself climbing yet another time, "Come with me baby, oh god!"

"Ginny!" Harry cried, halting his movements as he spasmed inside of her, releasing his seed and triggering Ginny's fourth and final orgasm, finding each other's lips as they cried out their release into each other's mouths. Harry collapsed on top of Ginny, gasping for breath as her eyes rolled shut, lost in ecstasy, their hearts pounding wildly against each other. It was a few moments before Harry had gathered enough strength in him to support his own weight again. Groaning, he slowly slid himself out of Ginny's center, causing her to wince from slight discomfort. Groping on the ground next to them, Harry grabbed his wand, and knelt down next to Ginny's warmth, muttering a few soothing and cleaning spells. Ginny sighed in relief as the effects washed over her, and she accepted Harry's outstretched hand, letting him pull her up and flush against his naked body.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, looking over the curves and mountains of her gorgeous body, kissing her forehead gently as he handed her her underwear. Ginny blushed furiously as she retorted, "Not so bad looking yourself, tiger."

Harry snorted as he stepped into his pants, shrugging on his shirt and tucking it into his trousers. Ginny, who had already gotten dressed except for her shoes and socks, came up to him and carefully buttoned up his shirt for him, kissing him chastely on the lips when she was done. As he straightened his tie and tied his shoes, Ginny came up behind him, pressing her cheek against the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you,"

Harry froze at her words, turning to look at her as she flushed again, embarrassed by her slip of the tongue. Ginny tried to turn away from him, but Harry held her there, tears forming in his eyes. He suddenly jumped up, wrapping her in his arms and kissing every bit of bare skin he could find, whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," as he went. When he reached her lips he kissed her briefly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. They just stood there for a moment, jumping apart as they heard voices start up the stairs from the Great Hall.

"Well, damn," He snorted. "Looks like we missed lunch." Ginny giggled and threw him a mischevious look.

"Well, I had a delicious lunch," she purred, running her hand up and down his chest and causing his erection to pop up again. Harry growled, pinning her against the wall with his hands.

"Oh no, none of that," He snickered. "We have to go get our books for our next class." Ginny groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance as they slyly crept out of their hiding place, walking into the crowd of chattering students walking upstairs. Harry kept his arm securely around her waist, his other hand holding the hand that wasn't holding her O.W.L. study book. They got a few stares from passerby, wondering why their clothes were all rumpled, but nobody stopped them.

"How can I walk all the way up seven flights of stairs?" Ginny moaned at Harry. He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I'm all worn out." Harry smiled deviously before he suddenly grabbed her waist with both hands, scooping her up and into her arms as she shrieked in laughing protest. "HARRY!"

Smirking, Harry bent his head to whisper in her ear, brushing away strands of hair from her beet red face. "I love it when you scream my name." Ginny shivered at the implications, but then smacked his back for being a git. "Ow, Gin!" She scowled adorably at him, and he just had to kiss her again. Ginny melted into his kiss, but then remembered she was mad at him.

"Harry Potter! You put me down this instant!" she howled, but it was hard to take her seriously with her bright red face and her laughter. Ginny squealed as Harry threw her over his shoulder, breaking into a jog. She grabbed onto him tightly, giggling uncontrollably. The crowd parted before the Chosen One and his girlfriend, the guys wolf-whistling and the girls huffing in jealously. Ron, who had been walking upstairs with Hermione, turned around at the commotion, and pulled her out of the way of the couple as they went past. His jaw dropped open as he stared at his sister being held by his best friend.

"Ron, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies in there," Hermione rolled her eyes, shutting his jaw for him as he continued to stare at the couple. "Honestly, Ron, you know they're dating!" He didn't answer her, and she huffed, rolling her eyes before she smirked. Like it or not, she thought she knew what Ginny had been doing the times that she stood her up.


End file.
